Senpai x Reader
by Shirlya
Summary: Hinata termina en medio de una discusión fangirling sobre fics y se convierte en el juez de la discusión sin querer. Aprenderá qué no se debe decir ante un grupo de chicas si quieres conservar tu vida y, en el fondo, les estará ligeramente agradecido.


Tenía esto escrito hace tiempo pero nunca lo había subido jajajaja Por fin me di el tiempo xD Disfrútenlo! Kiito-sama es un nombre inventado, pero en mi mente es muuuuy guapo (?)

PD: lo que esta subrayado es lo que está "tachado".

* * *

-¡Kyaaaa!- Una parte de las chicas del salón, reunidas en los puestos delanteros, gritaban eufóricas y sonrojadas, mientras los chicos estaban reunidos al fondo sin entender qué sucedía.

\- ¡Los escritos de Kiito-sama x reader son lo máximo! –Gritó una de ellas totalmente emocionada.

-¿Bromeas? Cualquier escrito que sea "x reader" es una basura. Es un atentado en contra de las verdaderas buenas historias.- refutó otra.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Son una pérdida de tiempo!

En ese momento, Hinata entró al salón encontrándose con el peculiar círculo de chicas discutiendo. Trató de ignorarlas pasándoles por un lado pero realmente era difícil, incluso recibió un par de codazos y manotazos en el proceso. ¿Cómo las chicas podían moverse tanto si se supone que solo hablaban? Alguien debería enseñarles a conversar sentadas y quietas.

Sin darse ni cuenta, por el movimiento de una de las chicas, Hinata terminó cayendo sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro del grupo.

-L…lo siento…- Intentó disculparse al ver a todas las jóvenes observándolo con aura amenazante.

-Tú… ¡Hinata! ¡Tú serás perfecto! – Una de ellas lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y entre todas lo alzaron sentándolo de rodillas sobre la mesa.

Hinata, claramente nervioso, no se atrevió a cuestionar las decisiones de un grupo de adolescentes enojadas. Alzó la vista notando que todos los demás estaban al final del salón. Ah, ¿Por qué no le habían avisado de esto? Ahora quien sabe en que se había metido…

-¡Hinata-kun! ¿Qué opinas de los escritos "-Persona- x reader"?- Preguntaron observándolo atentamente.

-E… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – Respondió sinceramente confundido.

-¿Ves? Por eso no se puede confiar en los hombres. No saben de nada.

-Realmente. ¿Qué hacen en su tiempo libre?

-Seguro solo tienen en la cabeza deportes y no leen nada.

-Oye, yo estoy en el club de volley femenino y aun así leo.

-Lo sé pero tú eres mujer. Los chicos no pueden hacer tantas cosas o sus cerebros se funden.

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras el peli naranja buscaba con la mirada una salida, planteándose el cómo escapar de esa situación tan incómoda.

-Bueno, está bien. Te concederemos una oportunidad. Lee esto y dinos qué te parece.

Hinata tomó el celular que la chica le entregaba.

-¿"kiito-sama x reader"?- Leyó en alto el título.

-¡Si! ¡Kiito-sama es el mejor cantante que hay en estos momentos!

-¡Es tan guapo!

-Dicen que le gusta el helado, ¿Sabían? ¡A mí me encanta el helado! Podría tener una cita con él en una heladería.

Mientras las chicas parloteaban sobre su adorado cantante, Hinata intentaba entender qué era lo que sucedía en el escrito.

"¿Por qué esto dice que este tal kiito-sama es mi novio e iremos en una cita a un restaurante?" Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras continuaba su lectura. "¡Oigan! Yo no necesito comprar tacones nuevos cuando voy a salir con alguien. ¡Ni siquiera uso tacones! ¡Ni siquiera tengo citas!" Ladeó un poco la cabeza, desanimado ante ese último pensamiento, prosiguiendo. "L…lence…. ¡¿Lencería de encaje?!" Releyó un par de veces sin poder creerlo, pensando claramente que él nunca utilizaría algo así.

-y ¿Bien? ¿Qué te parece? –Finalmente alzó la mirada notando que todas habían dejado de charlar y ahora lo observaban a la expectativa. En realidad, no estaba seguro de qué debía decir para que lo dejaran en libertad.

-Creo que no le veo mucho sentido. Es decir… ¡Yo no uso vestidos de volantes!- se quejó.

En ese momento cayeron en cuenta, Hinata era un chico, no se identificaría en absoluto.

-Oh, ya veo. Es cierto. En tu caso debería ser…-Una de las chicas susurró pensativa.

-Unos pantalones de blue jean oscuros –Aportó otra.

-¡Con una camiseta verde! Haría buen contraste con su cabello.

-¿Qué les parece con un peinado hacia atrás echo con gel?

-O ¿Por qué no con un traje?

-¡No! A menos que vayan a ir a un restaurante lujoso.

Las chicas comenzaron a dar ideas sobre cómo sería si Hinata fuera el lector, mientras él sonreía tenso, mirando a los lados preguntándose si ya podría irse, tratando de pedir ayuda con la mirada a sus compañeros los cuales volteaban intencionadamente suplicándole perdón al peli naranja internamente, pero no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas de esa forma.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a empezar!

Tomaron papel y lápiz dispuestas a no rendirse, esto ya era algo personal.

-En primer lugar debemos decidir quién será su pareja.

-Sí, ¿Sobre quién podría tratar el fic?

-¿Alguna cantante?

-¿Alguna modelo?

-Hinata, ¿Hay alguien que te guste? –Preguntó una de las chicas directamente.

-Q-¿Qué?! Ah... yo… ¡Eso es una pregunta muy privada!- Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿Quééééé? ¡Hinata está enamorado! – Las chicas interesadas se acercaron a él, intentando enterarse del chisme.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-¿Es de nuestra escuela?

-Podría ser... ¡¿Es una de nosotras?!

-¡Kyaaa!- Gritaron al unísono.

-N-¡No! No es así. Es decir, si, me gusta alguien. Pero no es ninguna de ustedes… ¡E-es algo íntimo!-Se defendió de nuevo pensando que las mujeres eran chillonas en exceso.

-Mmm… Ya que no quiere soltar la información, deberíamos hacerlo general. Como estamos en primero a penas, asumiremos que es mayor. ¡Haremos un "Senpai x reader"!- Sonrió una de las chicas.

Comenzaron a escribir, anotando poco a poco las ideas que las demás dijeran, de esta forma haciendo un fic corto que le dieron a leer.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora dinos qué te parece! – Habían un par de tachones debido a que había sido una lluvia de ideas muy fluida, pero se podía entender.

" _Te vestiste con unos pantalones de blue jean oscuro, junto a una_ _camiseta azul __camisa verde manzana y unos zapatos deportivos nuevos. Tomaste el gel y colocaste un poco en tu cabello peinándolo hacia atrás. ¡Perfecto! Estabas listo para tu cita"_

-Okey... al menos esto sí puedo imaginármelo- "Aunque igual no me compraría zapatos nuevos solo por una cita, creo. Tampoco es como que vaya a averiguarlo pronto" se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo una lagrimita caer de uno de sus ojos ante sus pensamientos.

" _Al llegar a la estación, entraste al tren y vistes a senpai de pie unos pasos más allá. Te acercaste poco a poco y le distes un fuerte abrazo por la espalda. Fue una grata sorpresa y un lindo encuentro. Tu gesto había sido recibido con una enorme sonrisa de senpai, quien tomó tus manos haciendo el abrazo más fuerte"_

"Seguro que Kageyama me lanzaría por la ventana del tren si hago esto." analizó para sus adentros sonrojándose al percatarse y alegrándose de no pensar en voz alta.

" _Al llegar al_ _cafetería_ _heladería_ _cine, dejaste que senpai escogiera la película, la cual resultó ser una de_ _acción_ _misterio_ _terror. Una vez dentro, senpai se sentó a tu lado. Ah, ¡Estabas muy nervioso! Tu corazón latía con fuerza de solo saber que tenías a senpai a tu lado. Su perfume llegaba a ti, era delicioso y embriagante. Realmente no podías concentrarte en la película al empezar. Era como si solo estuvieras en ese espacio para contemplar a Senpai._

 _Sin darte cuenta, tomaste su mano y la besaste con dulzura._

 _-L-¡Lo siento!- Dijiste avergonzado. Se te había escapado ese gesto al estar tan enamorado._

 _-No te preocupes,_ _mejor bésame en otras partes_ _"…_

-… ¿Bésame en otras partes? ¿A que se refiere?- Hinata alzó la vista preguntando inocentemente, a pesar de que era una idea tachada, le daba curiosidad. Las demás se sonrojaron soltando grititos.

-¡No preguntes esas cosas!

\- ¿Quieres que lo digamos en alto? ¡Pervertido!

-¡Mejor sigue leyendo!

-Muy bien…- ¿Pervertido? Las chicas eran realmente extrañas.

" _-_ _No te preocupes,_ _mejor bésame en otras partes_ _hazme tuy_ _duro contra el muro_ _cierra los ojos. Tengo algo especial para ti.-Senpai susurra suavemente en tu oído._

 _Cierras los ojos y cuando menos te lo esperas sientes unos cálidos labios apretándose contra los tuyos. Una candente sensación te embarga y abres tu boca recibiendo su lengu…"_

Hinata dejó de leer el escrito en seguida completamente rojo.

-¡No voy a seguir leyendo! –Cerró los ojos doblando en dos la hoja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero era la mejor parte! – Todas objetaron.

-N-¡no! ¡Estas cosas están mal! Si tanto quieren que cosas como esas pasen… ¡Consíganse un novio! –Soltó por la vergüenza, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias que sus palabras le traerían.

* * *

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la hora de clase sonó. El profesor entró notando las mesas y sillas tiradas, unos cuantos lápices clavados en la pared y los chicos al fondo, pálidos.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó el profesor- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo explicarle la situación, así que solo señalaron a la ventana. Al asomarse el maestro, pudo ver a Hinata corriendo por el campus siendo perseguido por un grupo de chicas que gritaban, molestas.

-Oh…Supongo que podemos empezar por arreglar este desastre, luego empezaremos la clase y finalmente rezaremos por Hinata. Tomen notas del contenido, más adelante las chicas necesitaran copiarlas… –El profesor acomodó sus lentes un poco y susurró – Y Hinata, si sobrevive… - Los años de vida le habían enseñado que nada se puede hacer para apaciguar un grupo de mujeres enojadas. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Hinata jadeó con fuerza escondido sobre un árbol, no sabía cómo, pero había logrado perderlas. Ahora se encontraba oculto entre las ramas y las hojas hasta estar seguro que ninguna de las chicas se encontraba cerca o por lo menos que su vida estaría a salvo gracias a las ramas si es que le lanzaban más lápices.

Pero ¿Qué les pasaba? El solo había dado su opinión. En primer lugar, para eso lo habían metido ahí, ¿No?

Suspiró recostándose en la rama más grande, observando el cielo entre las hojas que le daban sombra. Abrió el papel que tenía aun en las manos leyendo " _Cierra los ojos. Tengo algo especial para ti_ ". En su mente apareció la voz de Kageyama haciéndolo sonrojarse de nuevo. Lo dobló metiéndoselo en un bolsillo y se revolvió un poco su cabello, exasperado. Todo el bendito escrito lo había imaginado junto al pelinegro. ¿Cómo se supone que manejara eso? ¡Kageyama ni siquiera era su senpai! ¿Es que no podía controlarse un poco más?

-¡AAAAAAHH! –Trató de sacar la vergüenza, alzando los brazos al cielo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Kageyama frunció el ceño, puesto que el más bajo le había caído del cielo.

\- ¡Kageyama! – Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo que alucinaba- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –haló sus mejillas para asegurarse que era el real, haciéndolo poner diversas muecas.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya terminaron las clases, es hora del club.-Alzó una ceja preguntándose de qué iba todo eso- Ibah en caminoh ahl gimnashio cuahndoh… –Intentó articular como podía, rindiéndose en explicarse y dándole un manotazo en la frente para que se estuviera quieto. - ¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?!

-¡No me digas idiota! ¡Bakayama!- Se levantó limpiándose un poco y le sacó la lengua, antes de salir corriendo al gimnasio.

-¡Oye! – se levantó corriendo tras él. Ahora ¿Qué mosco le habría picado?

* * *

Una vez dentro del Gimnasio, Hinata estaba completamente desconcentrado gracias al escrito anterior. No dejaba de pensar en Kageyama y él viendo una película en el cine, tomándose de las manos… Besándose….co-con lengu….

-¡Cuidado!

La pelota impactó de lleno en la cara del pobre Hinata tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te rompiste nada? – Sugawara se acercó ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¡Pues está más pendiente! Estas en la luna desde que llegaste. ¿Es que acaso caerte de un árbol te dañó el poco cerebro que te quedaba?-Kageyama lo amonestó, en el fondo un poco irritado de verlo tan desconcentrado, ¿En qué estaría pensando? O tal vez… ¿En quien?

-¡Yo si tengo cerebro! –Afirmó- … aunque no sepa usarlo… -analizó luego- ¡P-Pero eso no importa! ¡Déjame en paz! De todas maneras, ¡No es tu problema!

-¡Afectas a todo el equipo con esa actitud!

-¡Pues lo siento tanto, Senpai! –Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante la última palabra, tapándose la boca y sonrojándose. Ups. Se le había escapado.

-¿Senpai...? –Sugawara preguntó confundido.

-¡AH! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Tanaka gritó a todo pulmón señalándolo- Si vas a decirle senpai a alguien, ¡Díselo a la persona adecuada! Como… como… ¡COMO A MI! -Se señaló a sí mismo.

-¡O a mí! – se señaló Noya de igual forma, aprovechando el momento para ganar algo de respeto de su kouhai.

-Ya, es suficiente. Fue solo una equivocación. Continuemos practicando- Daichi les llamó la atención, notando que el menor estaba avergonzado. No entendía realmente qué había sido eso, pero ya hasta le daba pena la cara que tenía.

* * *

-Hinata, ¿Estás seguro de que puedes volver a casa tu solo? – El peligris le preguntó observando toda su cara roja. Había recibido tantos pelotazos por andar distraído que le preocupaba que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo juro! – Le sonrió un poco, despeinándose el ya de por sí alborotado cabello.

-Bien, vamos. –Kageyama se acercó a él.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Me dijeron que… ¡Ugh!-Sintió un golpe en la espalda, volteando y notando cómo Tanaka silbaba mientras recogía un balón, continuando con su labor de recoger- Voy a acompañarte a casa –Decidió acortar la explicación.

-Me parece excelente idea – Sonrió Sugawara entrando al gimnasio de nuevo para recoger lo que faltaba.

Kageyama comenzó a caminar junto a Hinata el cual miraba su mano atentamente sin darse cuenta. Se sonrojó notablemente y decidió caminar más rápido para que el más alto no lo notara. Su andar era tan apresurado que casi parecía que trotaba y la hoja de papel doblada cayó de su bolsillo.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy acompañando, no me dejes atrás! – Tomó el papel que había visto caer, preguntándose qué sería y lo abrió sin más- ¿"senpai x reader"…? ¿Qué es esto? – Le echó una ojeada indagando a ver si esa era la razón de que hubiese estado tan distraído.

Hinata cayó en cuenta de que el peli negro se había quedado muy atrás y se planteó seguir su camino a casa. Pero seguro al día siguiente el más alto lo asesinaría por dejarlo botado. Regresó sin más remedio notando que el chico estaba levemente rojo, leyendo una hoja de papel.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Te voy a terminar dejando atrás si no te mueves – Se acercó a su lado revisando qué decía la hoja que lo tenía tan concentrado.

"No puede ser" Pensó para sus adentros revisando sus bolsillos desesperado notando que el escrito no estaba "No puede ser" Se repetía observando cómo a Kageyama le comenzaban a temblar las manos.

Súbitamente alzó la vista de la hoja y atravesó con la mirada a Hinata, el cual estaba como una piedra, estático.

-¿D-de donde sacaste esto? – preguntó, sintiéndose nervioso.

-Unas chicas l-lo hicieron y me lo dieron- Susurró avergonzado, rogando por que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Para ti? Es decir, ¿Este serías tú?

-Algo así… ¡¿Qué más da?! – Se abalanzó súbitamente sobre él, tratando de recuperar la hoja, el más alto sorprendiéndose y soltándola.

Ambos se agacharon a tomarla y sus manos se rozaron sin querer, sintiendo una leve electricidad al tocarse y echándose cada uno hacia atrás, observándose rojos.

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre ellos mientras se miraban.

-Senpai... Hoy me llamaste así...- Kageyama rompió el silencio.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, bajando la mirada al suelo. No podía creer que había quedado al descubierto de esta manera por un torpe descuido. ¿Cómo había hecho la conexión? Si él nunca se daba cuenta de nada. ¿Tenía que venir a ser perspicaz ahora?

-E-eso no importa- susurró sin ser capaz de voltearse.

-Hinata…- el peli negro se levantó, tomando la hoja de papel con cuidado y colocándose tras él después de unos segundos que para el más bajo parecieron horas.

Kageyama pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, haciendo que la alzara y mostrándole la parte de atrás de la hoja con algo escrito en tinta azul, mientras él observaba hacia otro lado con una mueca.

" _¿Quieres venir el viernes al cine conmigo?_ "

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al leerlo y notó en la mano del chico un bolígrafo azul. Se sonrojó completamente sin poder creérselo. Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Bajó la mirada un segundo tragando saliva y la alzó de nuevo, sonriendo emocionado – ¡Sí! – Respondió animado, pensando en qué demonios podría ponerse. Tenía que buscar ropa medianamente decente. También sus zapatos deportivos estaban sucios de tanto usarlos, ¿Tal vez debía comprar unos nuevos?

\- Oh…- exclamó bajo, resonando en su interior sus propias palabras en la mañana. _" **¡Ni siquiera tengo citas!", "Tampoco es como que vaya a averiguarlo pronto"**. _

Ok. Eso había sido sorprendentemente rápido.

* * *

~Shirlya~

Mi bebé :'3 al fin tendrá su primera cita (?)

Ay, no se si escribir cuando van al cine... Dependerá de cómo sea recibido este capítulo.

Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo! Sobre todo la primera parte de las chicas, que desmadre xD Espero les guste como a mí :3

Por cierto.. ¿Ustedes que opinan de los fics "-Persona- x reader"? Personalmente no me gustan xD


End file.
